Counting Stars
by Meli's Misis
Summary: Akari has watched her Rival, Yuuki, best here around almost every turn. His crops are better, his animals happier and also his relationships seem perfect. When confronted he makes her look at life a little differently and Akari has to wonder where it all went wrong. On a mission to find her destiny we follow Akari down a path she doesn't know she is even on.
1. Chapter 1

**Counting Stars**

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

Yuuki watched his rival climb the hill at an alarmingly fast rate. Her face was flushed and her breathing could be heard half way down. She was mad and he knew exactly why. Folding his arms and counting the seconds he let a slow lazy smirk spread on his face. Akari had moved to the town shortly before he had and yet he still bested her in all fields. He sold more crops then her, his livestock was healthier and won more awards then her, and all around everyone loved him just a little bit more than her. Akari on the other hand had grade B crops, her livestock always came in second, and whenever an event was planned he was top of the list and she was somewhere below. So when he saw her heading his way he would go down a list of what could possibly be wrong-but not today. Today he knew what had her panties in a twist.

"You," she huffed stabbing him in the chest with her long finger. She paused long enough to bend down trying to catch her breath yet leaving her finger on his chest. After a moment she straightened up, looking as if she hadn't just ran uphill, and sent him an angry glare. Behind him on the porch sat his new girlfriend, Luna, who watched with mild interest. She arched an eyebrow as if to say 'you dare touch my man?' and Akari simply waved her off. No wonder she had few friends here. Yuuki looked out to watch as the last of his sheep disappeared into the barn before relaxing and taking a step back. Her hand fell limp to her side but he could tell she was about to explode.

"Me?" He continued for her. Akari chewed her lip and her eyes darted back to Luna then him again. Sighing heavily he walked over to the girl and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later," one wink and a giggle later and she rushed off. "Better?" he asked sarcastically.

"You talked to Toby about the fishing trip! I _always _go with him every year- for four years now!"

"He mentioned it to me and I simply offered my services."

"Mentioning something and inviting yourself are two different things!" She huffed and stomped her boot.

"Look Akari," he tried to rest a hand on her arm and she jerked it away violently. Sighing he continued. "I just told him it sounded fun. I didn't un-invite you or anything. I am sure he still expects to see you go. I mean, you two are dating right?" He watched her flush and knew he was just goading her on. "Oh wait." He put a finger under his chin and tilted his head at her- mocking her. "You aren't. So what so upsetting to you pumpkin?"

"Because he was _my_ friend," she seethed. She must have realized how sad and pathetic she sounded because she closed her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Akari," he called after her. She didn't turn, he didn't expect her to. "You aren't the only one around here who wants friends." She continued down the hill and then headed towards her farm.

The two of them shared the fields outside of town. He was located near the mill, his farmland richer yet his ranch land was smaller; while hers on the other hand had a huge field for ranching and smaller less fertile crop land. It seemed though that whatever he had been given was more than enough. Akari felt like the Goddess loved him more than her.

* * *

Watching Toby load his vessel Akari once again considered not going this year. Toby had mentioned that Yuuki was going to go a week before, and while she had exploded at both of them, it had not been mentioned by any of them since. Harmonica Town had a light fog about it, most of the summer days here where like that, and Akari felt peaceful about it. That was, until Yuuki walked through it. He looked majestic like a god stepping down to his people. His long hair tied back and his hand atop his head. He looked so relaxed so in place. Whispering a prayer to the Goddess Akari turned and tried to keep her anxiety in check. She never had problems with it before _him._

She could remember oh so clearly what it had been like before. Before _him._

She had lived in Harmonica Town for a few months in the summer one year, having been promised a farm if she was willing to move there. Yet somehow it had slipped the mayors mind to tell her that free meant 5,000 G. So she slaved away in the mines and volunteered her services around town to save up and finally on the day she went to pay she met _him._ Yuuki was in town hall talking it up with the Mayor when out of the blue Mayor Hamilton decided that Yuuki could have a payment plan. Yes-pay it off as you go. She had almost experienced a rage stroke at that point. So then the Mayor proceeded to let _him _pick where he wanted and then sent him with the keys to the farm _she _had wanted.

She still got land but it irked her to no end how easy he had started out. She had worked so hard, and she felt like with him everything just happened.

Shaking her head to bury the memory of rage she smiled at Toby who was looking at her with a sad face. The whole town knew how she felt, they saw her stress. Yuuki was just a very likeable guy. He was always up for something fun, if you had a request he finished it almost immediately, and if he dated their daughters then all the better. She remembered him dating Selena first, which really who wouldn't the woman was _gorgeous_. Then after he had _encouraged _her to commit to her dreams, and maybe even Luke, he had started to date Kathy. Whom he had met through Selena. Then after telling her he needed to distance himself because he didn't want to continue down the path to alcoholism, which she _somehow_ encouraged, he had started to date Candace. And Luna broke the two of them up for him. And so now for three months Luna had basically moved in with him. Akari wondered how she felt about him going fishing without her. Probably grateful, the girl hated nature.

Tossing her bag into the cabin Akari stretched her arms up trying to pop her back. It was early-earlier then when she normally woke up, and her body was angry. She had tried to go to sleep early on the night before but her internal clock demanded she wake up and do something. So her house was spotless, her cat bathed and her personal flower garden weeded. Watching as Yuuki walked onto the small fishing vessel she noticed how he looked very well rested. He nodded a greeting to Toby before wondering over to Akari. "Good morning darlin'," he said starting the fight early. He smiled at her reddening face and placed his, much more new and clean, bag next to hers. Luna had more than likely made him a new one, while Akari was still trying to find the items they needed to upgrade hers. "You look ready for the day," he said trying to engage her.

"As do you," she replied as friendly as she could.

"Well it helps when you have people around willing to help you out." He shrugged and walked over to the railing and started to help Toby. Realizing she should have been doing it all along Akari moved over to help as well. Toby smiled at her, in the good natured way that he did, and asked her if she could get the cooler out of the shop for him. Nodding in response she rushed off the small fishing boat and entered the shop. Inside she marveled at how beautiful the fish looked. The light filtered in subtly on the left side as the sunrise had barely begun. She moved around the small tables and found the red cooler behind the table, filled with small fish for bait and lots and lots of ice. Akari lifted the heavy cooler and waddled her way outside. Kicking the door slowly behind her shut she moved halfway to the boat before Yuuki appeared and offered to take it. Huffing she alerted him that she was more than capable of doing it herself. The look he gave her wasn't convinced but he kept his distance and followed her back onto the boat. The town was slowly coming alive as many places turned on their lights for the villagers to find their way around the fog filled valley. Looking up towards the mines she could see a few flickering lights as well, meaning they were already hard at work.

Placing the cooler in the small cabin she turned to see the two men almost finished. The ropes had been tied and the poles were all set up. Three chairs sat next to each other on the left side, or port, and she felt the excitement she felt every year they did this. The joy of being on open water, the peacefulness that fishing brought. Oh she was excited and Yuuki would not ruin this for her. Resting against the door frame she looked out to the sea and let herself adjust to the rocking of the boat. At first she had issues with sickness yet after so much help from Toby and Paolo she had concurred it. She bent down and removed her small camera and lined up a shot. She stared through the eye of the camera for a long moment before deciding against it. Letting her hand rest at her side she simply stood there and watched the sea. It was so mesmerizing. No amount of photos, videos, or even stories could ever truly describe the beauty.

"I agree." Yuuki said from behind her. She jumped a little and tilted her head to see him standing behind her, his arms crossed. Toby was next to him a small smile on his face. "It is beautiful."

* * *

The group sailed out for two hours before stopping to rest. The engine was cut and Toby joined the two on deck. Akari had pulled her chair off to the side while Yuuki had kept his in the middle. She had been recording something in her journal the whole time while Yuuki simply sat there enjoying the trip. Toby smiled at the two knowing how both were so stubborn. He pulled his chair up to Akari and pulled his rod along with him. Yuuki soon joined in and the two fished while Akari continued to write. She would look up now and again before continuing on. When it was apparent that she had finished a few pages Toby looked over at her. "Why do you always write so much every time we go out to fish?"

Looking up Akari tucked her hand under her chin and turned her gaze to the sea. "There is something so inspiring about it," she gestured outwards. "I find myself needing to write anytime I'm out here." She smiled slowly and closed the book before tucking it under her leg. She pulled out a hair tie and put her hair in a high ponytail and then tucked the pen inside it. Smiling challengingly at the boys she picked her rod up and cast her line.

"How much do you two normally haul on these trips?" Yuuki asked after a moment of content silence. Toby and Akari shared a look before Akari spoke up.

"Not much actually," she tugged her line a little before giving it some slack. "It's more about the experience really." Toby nodded in agreement doing the same as Akari. The two seemed to have the same smile on their faces.

"Why don't you bring Renee with you Toby?" Yuuki asked. "She loves to fish and I bet she would _love _you if you asked her." Toby reddened and shook his head.

"I wouldn't know what to talk to her about," he started, "It would be awkward."

"Talk about fishing, and the ocean." Yuuki said. Akari sat next to Toby worrying her lip in stress. She didn't want Renee to go. Eventually Renee and Toby would realize they were soul mates and get married and Akari wouldn't have the friend she had now. Yes it was selfish but she felt she deserved it. It was inevitable that the two would eventually end up together but she didn't want it to happen. Not yet.

A sudden feeling of shame washed over her at these thoughts. "You should ask her Toby." She said meekly after a moment. "She would like it, and I bet you would too."

Toby looked her way for a moment before his slow smile spread on his face. "Maybe next year," he said. "I like it this way too though."

"We could still go with you of course!" Yuuki provided noticing the sad look Akari had.

"Of course," Toby agreed before resting his pole on the railing and standing. "I'll be back in a bit, need to use the restroom." He walked away from the silent duo and worked his way downstairs below deck.

Akari glanced over at Yuuki before sighing. "Why did you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's obvious the two are interested in each other and I feel that as a human with eyes and a heart it is my duty to help them out." He watched Akari worry her lip again. "You shouldn't do that." She stopped and looked towards the ocean ignoring him. "Akari, it's the right thing to do."

"I know," she said in response. "I just wasn't ready for it. Everyone else is already so-" she cut herself off and shut her mouth. He was her _rival_ not her friend. He wasn't supposed to make her feel the need to open up. Especially to him. "So how did Luna feel about you going out today?"

He shrugged and leaned back in his seat, his boots both on the deck and his free feet propped up on the railing. "We both have free will; if she likes it or not I wanted to go. We aren't married, and frankly I need time away from her. She basically moved into my house, if you couldn't tell, and I am trying to find a way to break her off of me." He seemed so nonchalant about it. "I think I am going to try to convene Gill how amazing she is and watch him _steal _her from me. She would love the drama anyway."

Akari set back taking in how ok he was with the situation. "You have never loved any of them, have you?" She asked finally. "I mean you go from girl to girl and always convince them to do something, or someone, else. How do you do it?"

"First; you don't know that I haven't loved every single one of them. Maybe not in a romantic sense but I loved all of them." He grew intense at her accusations. He leaned in, his face set in an angry scowl. "Second; they all _deserved _someone or something better and once I realized it I just pushed them in that directions. All the women in this town seem to have their minds set on either getting married and having children right away or committing to their jobs. They can't do both? They have long lives ahead of them yet they want to accomplish everything _now?" _He pulled back and rested his pole on the rail before very quietly addressing her. "You really need to look at your life and decide what it is you want; because the way I see it you are just as bad, if not worse, then all of them."

* * *

Akari sat alone below deck a few hours later as the two men had decided to discard their pursuit of fishing and instead pursue swimming. She had waved them off before saying she really wanted a nap and wondered below deck as the two jumped in. They had only caught a few fish. Toby, like always, caught a huge tuna; while Akari and Yuuki only had caught a few sardines so far.

Akari was busy looking at the statue of a Goddess known as Mazu while she sat on a small cot Toby kept on the boat. Toby, while still aware of the Harvest Goddess, had a patron of his own that protected his interest; that was Mazu the goddess of the sea. She protected him every time he left dock and any time a storm began to brew. Akari wondered how many other Goddess' existed. She didn't know for sure that the Harvest Goddess was real, she had never touched her-talked to her, but did the any others truly exist. Yuuki was a firm believer in the Harvest Goddess and she knew Luke was a believer, like many other villagers, in the Goddess.

She turned the statue over in her hand and stared into the beautiful woman's face. Her clothing was a deep red and her face looked so relaxed. She had no fear out here on the ocean and it passed onto Akari as well. Standing up she placed the statue back on the little shrine Toby had set up in the corner. She did a small nod to the Goddess before returning to her cot. She pulled her bag towards her and picked her Journal out of it. Pulling the pen from her hair she picked up where she had left off. The poem she had been working on tugged at her to finish it but her heart wasn't in it. Her mother had been avidly into poetry and short stories, yet she would never pick up a novel. Her father on the other hand couldn't stand it. He thought it was a woman's craft, which ironically in their house it was, and never even listened to anything Akari had written.

If her mother had he would listen though. She could still remember sitting on the floor as her mother would read something beautiful to them. Her father would only have eyes for her mother at that point, all the stress his face normally showed would melt away. Akari had wanted her father to look at her like that. And so as a child she had tried so hard in school and in writing. She had even taken a few courses on the side to try and find that creative edge her mother had. Yet she never found it. Her mother often had lectured her about how it wasn't something learned. It was something you had to find within and tap into. She told her to practice and practice and find something that inspired her. That thing had been the ocean. It was part of the reason Akari had moved out here. The ocean on almost all sides, beaches everywhere. The town was so peaceful and open. The people so friendly. She had assumed it would gush out of her in books.

Yet nothing came of it. So she threw herself into farming and ranching. Neither of these things she had ever done before. Her family did have a small garden at their home so she did know a few things, but not enough to make a profit. Maybe that was why Yuuki was so good. He knew what he was doing and he cared about it. Akari was just doing it. Tucking her legs underneath herself Akari considered what he had said to her just a few hours before.

What did she want? She saw how happy Jin and Anissa were. Anissa was pregnant and working with him, and she looked so happy too! Then there was Selena and Luke, who where fiery and in love. It was hard to believe that at one point Yuuki dated her. In the years that Akari had been here she had seen him work his way around town but she had always just assumed his was trying to get laid all the time. Now that she sat here and thought about it though all of the woman seemed happier now. Selena was dancing full time and loved full time. She always had a glow about her that she never had before and she even was talking about marriage, something no one in town thought she was capable off. Kathy was creating new drinks all the time, and though they weren't together everyone knew her and Owen were involved somehow. Kathy had lost some weight and gained muscle she laughed more and knew what she would do with the bar once Hayden retired. Luna would be next of course. She would settle down with Gill almost immediately because of their personalities. She would probably be more friendly and she would hopefully help her grandmothers business grow.

_Goddess,_ how did Akari not notice it before? She needed to be doing the same thing. Helping others improve themselves like he did. Tucking her hair under the sun hat she wore Akari decided she needed to make a plan. She needed to find a way to improve this place. Emotionally.

Toby was already on his way to happiness now thanks to Yuuki. Jin was good and so was Luke, Owen and Gill. That left Julius, Chase and Calvin.

Maybe she would go to Calvin's show later tonight. Every few nights he played guitar at the bar and let Selena have a free night, which she actually hated. She was always invited personally but always turned it down. She would go, she decided. It was good for her and him.

* * *

As the two men dried off Akari packed up the tackle box and cooler. They hadn't caught much more and the trip was a bust but Yuuki was trying to convince Toby to do this much more often. Akari swore at herself for not thinking of that long ago. Toby said he would think on it and today had been fun; and with that he wondered off to the cabin to steer them towards home. Akari stood on the deck with Yuuki, both looking towards the mainland. "Sorry I snapped earlier." He finally said. Akari looked his way and bit her lip. "Stop that," he told her.

She glared at him a moment before sighing. "Sorry I was invasive. I'm always so wrapped up in my own life I don't notice my affect on others." He nodded but didn't push. "How are you so good at ranching and farming?" She finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I always seem to work really hard and have a much worse turnout then you and it seems you don't even try." His face tensed when she said this and she braced herself to be yelled at again. After a moment his face softened and he turned to her.

"It isn't that I don't work as hard as you Akari, trust me I work hard, it's that I know my limits and I know to ask for help and advice. When my soil is dry and rough I ask Anissa or her family for advice, or when I have an animal that isn't doing well I talk to Renee and her family as well. Toby had even taught me how to use fish as fertilizer and Kathy taught me how to calm my animals during storms." He turned to her. "Akari when you don't know what to do the logical thing to do is go to someone who does and learn," he smiled sadly at her. Akari nodded and looked out to the mainland. She liked this one on one with him. It was silly because deep down she knew that she would never call him friend, but she learned a lot from him in this one day.

"I will."

* * *

**This is the end of chapter one. I don't really know where I am going with this story but I know it is a huge character development story. There will be hard times, there will be glad times. But in the end all we really want is a good story. **

**R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Akari sat in the quiet bar and felt ashamed that she had never gone to a show before. The place wasn't packed but the regulars were off in their own corner now taking their regular drinks with their ladies. Selena and Kathy both sat with Luke and Owen chatting about the weather and their lives and gossip. One piece of gossip was that the farm girl, Akari, was at the bar. She never went to the bar there must be something wrong with her. Akari tried to push it down, to not get upset. She had made the effort to leave today and do this. She was exhausted from the trip earlier that day and her farm didn't get the normal work it was used to. She had rushed it, pulling only a few weeds and only watering the plants that looked dry. It was late summer and the days were getting shorter and the weather cooler but that didn't mean farming was any easier. Yet after all the things she thought about today she didn't think farming was for her. She had another calling; she just didn't know what yet. Calvin was sitting on a stool in the middle of the platform in the far side of the bar adjusting the turn keys and strumming now and again to check. When he seemed happy Kathy got up and dimmed the lights, then offered to get Akari something one more time. Akari waved her off with a smiled trying to be approachable and watched Kathy nod back and go to the table with her friends. Luke waved at her and Owen sent her a nod while Selena stared and Kathy smiled.

It was odd. Everyone was looking at her and it bothered her more then she wished. If this had been a different day she would have left by now but no. She was doing this for Calvin. Chase was wiping down the bar before making his way to her table and joining her. "I think I have only seen you here twice," he joked. She smiled slowly in response and he laughed. "I'm just being friendly Akari relax." She nodded and looked up to Calvin who was pulling the chair further forward. "But really, what brings you here, you aren't drinking or eating."

"I decided I should watch him play. He has invited me since he started and I never have and I feel like he deserves it." She chewed her bottom lip and quickly released it remembering all the times Yuuki got onto her. Chase nodded approvingly at her before getting back up.

"I'm going to bring us some drinks," he patted his hand on the table as he left; "I'll be right back."

Akari watched him go and the lights began to lower further till the only lights in the room were behind the bar and on stage. Calvin nodded at her before slowly beginning to strum his guitar. The song started out hopeful, almost happy, and ended very solemn. It was about a man who went on a journey to find himself and on the way found love. Then before the journey ended the woman died, leaving him alone and lost. In the end he did find himself but at what cost? Akari felt touched by it, though Calvin wouldn't have known it he seemed to sing right to her. Then the next song started the same way but ended much happier. It was about a boy growing up in a large city, his family happy and friends everywhere. Then a betrayal happened and he had to redefine friendship and such and such. All of Calvin's songs were like that. After an hour Akari turned to Chase touching her shoulder, not realizing he had returned.

"I have to go, but you should come around more ok?" He whispered as to not bother Calvin. Akari nodded at him and watched him go back to work before returning her attention to the music. In the corner she heard giggles and felt a small bundle of anxiety at it. How could they be laughing through his music? It was touching and mesmerizing. His last song was slow and steady. The strumming of his guitar lulled her into a blissful place where all she could hear was the repeated cords he played.

Suddenly the lights were on and her head pounded. She looked to the wall to see the time was 2 A.M. and that it was almost closing time. Calvin nodded to her and stood to pack up. Akari stood as well, taking a sip of the drink Chase brought her and felt bad for just now being the first taste she had of it. Calvin approached her table and looked around, noticing the normal crowd and waving as they waved at him. "I don't normally see you here Akari," he started. Afraid he was going to ask why, or worse assume why, Akari tried to think of what to say in response. "Thank you," was all he said before patting her hand and heading for the door.

Akari smiled down at the table. She had actually made someone thankful? Sighing heavily she downed the drink as quickly as she could and left a few coins on the table. Nodding farewell to the group who were still talking loudly she made her way to the door-only to stop dead in her tracks. At the back of the bar sitting at a table alone was Yuuki-who had been watching her the whole time.

* * *

Akari felt her head spin from both the liquor and the rush of seeing him again that day. Part rage, part embarrassment and part alcohol. She knew she was blushing brightly and just nodded at him before pushing through the thick doors. The sound of talking and laughing faded out as she left and she heard it a little more shortly after her; meaning someone had left just after her. She didn't want to look back, didn't want to look scared so she pushed on. She had a tank top on and had regretted it, the cold summer nights had set in and it was horrible. She had on gray sweatpants, a black tank top and thick boots, something she wore as a teenager at home. Her loose hair whipped around her face as the wind and ocean spray went by causing her to push it out of her face over and over again. As she rounded the corner to the bridge she chanced a look behind herself and realized no one was there. Maybe it had been Chase going upstairs to the Inn, or even Calvin. Realizing how silly she was Akari slowed down to a walk. She looked down at her deep black tank top and wished she had a jacket. Shivering and feeling goose bumps on her arms she made her away down the bridge. The smart thing to do would be to take the high ground and cut across Yuuki's fields to get home quickly. The smart thing to do would be to go home. The smart thing.

She took the low ground heading for the small beach right on the outskirts of town. A log set conveniently on its side by the shoreline and Akari plopped down on the sand in front of it. She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. If she had drunk it slowly this wouldn't happen. Yet she had chugged it, so her head was swimming and her lips were upwards in a smile for no reason. She let her right foot kick into the sand digging a small hole till a shell popped out. She picked it up then hurled it into the ocean watching as it skipped once, twice, then sank to the bottom. Smiling at the sea she felt a memory of her mother float up again. Her mother had been a woman of Mazu, like Toby, and so many of her poems involved the deity.

_Graceful, curious_

_Wary of our spectacle_

_Albatross drafting_

She felt a tear form in her eye as she remembered her mother's beautiful face. Her small lips and narrow cheekbones. Her brown hair that always looked like it was perfect, even on windy days. Her voice was like a song bird, so perfect. She remembered her mother and father sitting together and he would watch her put on makeup. It seemed silly to her that he was so in love with her appearance, but he loved _her _as well. Her laugh was beautiful, her poems never lacking, she loved him and cared for him; listened to him. Wiping away the tear she cleared her throat, something her father taught her to make you stop crying, and focused instead on the lights of town. The summer festival would happen soon and Gill had already set out the lights in town. It was beautiful at night.

Almost screaming Akari jumped as a person sat next to her. For a long moment she looked, shocked, at Yuuki. His long hair was pulled back still, and his clothing looked like he had given his farm far more work then she had. His boots were dark brown, wet and muddy from all his efforts and he had a slight tan on his arms and face from all the time in the sun today. He rested his arm on his knee and he looked out at the ocean with her. "You did a good thing coming out tonight," he told her. She realized that for the first time since they had met he looked _tired._ "Calvin doesn't get a lot of support so when people actually go and listen to him it means something."

"But," still shocked Akari had to swallow a few times and clear her throat, "Kathy and them were all there."

"Yeah, but they didn't pay him any mind." He looked down at her, making her realize how much taller he was then her. "You actually sat and watched him, it even looked like you cried with him." He smiled a little before looking away. "Did I upset you so much today that you are doing this out of spite?"

Rage fueled by alcohol made her puff up at that. "It isn't spite! You just made me aware of some of my flaws and I wanted to try."

"Will you still be trying next week? Or even tomorrow?" He looked so sad, and for some reason that calmed her down.

"Everyone deserves happiness Yuuki." She looked out with him to the town and noticed for the first time how red his face was. "Are you ok?"

He looked quizzically at her before the smug look he almost always had appeared. "Of course. Just been a long day kicking your butt." Trying to not look angry Akari bit into her lip. "Seriously woman, stop that." He gestured at her mouth.

Akari bit it longer, knowing it annoyed him, before releasing it. Sighing heavily she pulled her legs to her chest and shivered. Resting her head on her knees she decided to talk. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean? Calvin was playing tonight and-"

"No I mean here; Harmonica Town. You seem to be the kind of person that could do so well in the city, going to college or running a business." She peeked up at him and was met with a cold look. "I don't mean to say you don't belong here, it just seems like you could do, well, better."

"You could do better too Akari." Sighing he let his face soften as he stood up. "I had a dream that lead me here. Let's say a trail of light and a voice." Something she had noticed about him was now and again it seemed like there literally was a light following him. Even now, in the moon and city light. "Why are you here?" He removed his small jacket and placed it on her shoulders before taking her hand and helping her up.

"My family left me." She felt the story she hated to tell spill out. "My mother died after my father. He had a massive heart attack and didn't make it. Shortly after my mother died too, they said it was her heart as well, but not in the same way. I was 16 at the time and was put into a foster home. The family was nice but there weren't my parents. They never encouraged me to learn a skill and even though they cared for me they didn't love me the same way my family had. So when I graduated high school I took off. I heard about this village and headed this way. I thought that if I put distance between myself and that place it would all be easier," she bit her lip and he didn't make her stop. "It didn't really work." She sighed and pulled the jacket together more. "I've been trying to find a calling all this time and instead of looking I was just competing with you." She looked up and realized he was too close. Taking a step away from him she headed up the slope towards their land. Turning when he didn't follow right away she watched as he too threw a shell into the sea.

* * *

He had walked her to her door before biding her goodnight. She had nodded and walked into her home. His jacket fell to the floor in a heap and she fell into her bed. She lazily kicked off her boots and stared into the wood ceiling. For all the anger she had put on him he was awfully nice to her. She didn't have it as bad as she had believed. Sighing heavily she turned towards the window in the room and looked out. The stars were so bright, and she swore she saw a shooting star. Squeezing her eyes shut she made a wish.

Her head hurt as she focused all her energy on this one idea. "Please, oh Goddess please, let me find a destiny."

* * *

She woke with a start, her alarm having been going off for some time now, to a loud knock on her door. Sitting up slowly she rubbed her eyes and slammed her palm on the clock to terminate the noise. She pulled her tank top down to cover her stomach and adjusted her pants so she didn't have an awkward camel toe. The pounding on the door continued and Akari slowly shuffled her way to it. Seeing the jacket on the floor she scooped it up and tossed it to the bed. Her house otherwise was spotless, well her bed was bad too. Opening the door right as the guest was about to knock again she came face to face with a very angry Luna. The young girl had a flushed angry face, her eyes red from what looked like crying and her hands were fisted.

"What did you do?!" She yelled at Akari causing the woman to take a step back. "Yuuki didn't get home till late last night and then he slept on the couch. Then this morning after I woke up he told me we needed time _apart,_" she spat the last word her little frame shaking with rage. "All I know is he spent most of yesterday with you and I saw you get home just as late as him!" She was accusing Akari of something that would never have been in her nature but the girl was desperate. "I have been there for him, I was always available, always ready to listen and talk." She stormed past Akari and sat at her table a hand running through her hair. Akari hesitantly made her way over, after slowly closing her door to the realization that the other woman would _not _be leaving, and sat across the table from Luna.

"Well, did you ask if he needed you to do all that?"

"Who would ask that?! It's what everyone wants in their partner," she glared across at Akari before resting her head on the table, her hands in her lap. "You didn't have anything to do with this," she peeked out and seemed relieved when Akari shook her head no. "I'm," sucking it up Luna sat up and suddenly looked much less upset, "I'm sorry for assuming anything about you Akari. It's just that the two of you are so…odd."

"What do you mean? We aren't even friends!"

"Well, no. It's just this _rivalry_ the two of you have. He watches your progress, and don't deny it, the same way you watch his. Always looking at what you bought and doing the same, even watching your private garden too- which by the way is the _only _thing you do better than him." Luna was never good at compliments, they came out like insults, but Akari was positive that right there was a compliment. "It's just weird. You two are obsessed with the other." She shook her head, angry. "I just assumed it meant more."

"We aren't obsessed," Akari started, but Luna quickly cut her off.

"No, you are right." Looking into Akari's face she looked a little sad. "You are." Akari looked taken aback by that. Sure she always wanted to do better or at least be as good, but that didn't make her obsessed. "Don't even try to deny it Akari; it's the way you are. You want so badly to do well and in that sense you never will. You try too hard. You want to know how he does so well." Akari bit her lip, the habit she would never break. "He puts love into it. He wants to help the village by providing produce; he wants to help people out by giving them what they want. He has a skill in farming and so he puts all his effort into it. When someone needs something they go to him, not because he is better then you, but because he cares more than you."

Luna stood up, her skirt fluttering about her. "Luna, what would you recommend I do?" Akari finally ventured. She didn't know anymore. About her life, about herself.

Looking down at the woman who was almost five years her elder Luna sadly smiled. "I don't care Akari; it isn't my life." Sighing she adjusted her skirt and fluffed up her hair. "He told me to talk to Gill, and I plan on doing just that. Sure I loved Yuuki but obviously I need someone who would love me the same. Gill and I had an agreement as children to get married, and he _will_ be making some good money soon, and I plan to remind him of it through flirting, flattery and, well you know, being myself." She walked to the door and stopped short at the entryway. "Akari you really should be more social, you have lived here too long to not have any friends."

Akari flushed at the comment and watched the other woman leave. She had friends. She had Toby for sure. Mayor Hamilton, Candace and Julius. Well, she didn't see them socially but they were friendly towards each other. Closing her eyes and inhaling sharply she pushed down the anger at Luna's words. She also needed to get her mind off of how few friends she actually had too. Getting up she opened up her fridge and removed a few eggs. "Yeah, eggs sound good."

* * *

Setting under her apple tree Akari watched as the summer winds blew through her farm. She had originally taken her journal out to write but nothing came to her. So she just sat there enjoying the sight. Her camera sat on top of her journal with the lens cap lost somewhere in the grass. She had taken a shot of the ocean from her cliff and actually found it to be good. Tucking a few strands behind her ear she let her head rest against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes. It was such a nice day that she felt bad to be wasting it. She had watered her personal garden and picked a few weeds near her corn crop and watered the tomatoes but otherwise she was done. She let the few chickens out and today, sadly, she was going to sell her cow. She had called down to Horn Ranch and Cain said he would head up her way in a few hours to look at the cow. She felt really bad about it but this animal wasn't in the best environment. She didn't know what to do with her other than milk her and feed her. Otherwise this poor creature just walked in and out of the barn every day for the past year. Opening her eyes again she let them wonder over to the farm nearby. Yuuki had exited his house an hour ago and was making his rounds around town; his farm was always tended to at night. She thought on it and realized it wasn't a bad idea, and that she should try it, but she just didn't feel the drive. After this harvest she was planning on planting more flowers than anything else. Maybe a few more trees, but defiantly flowers and herbs. Sighing she realized that she would lose more money on this if that is what she decided to do, but if all her crops came up this year then the money should cushion her till late winter. By then who knew what she would be up to. She sure didn't.

Spotting Cain rounding the hill she stood up and dusted her bottom off. Smiling friendlily at him she waited patiently for him near her barn. A few chickens pecked at the ground around her before scattering as he approached. He looked winded and tired yet he always had a smile and wave for anyone and everyone. "Akari," he touched his side and leaned slightly to the right to catch his breath. "Sorry the wind," he gasped out, "just takes it out of me sometimes. Also, a lot of allergies this year." He cracked his neck before gesturing for her to lead him into the barn. Akari opened the door and looked at Old Sarah, here first cow. The beautiful creature was a deep brown color, yet her eyes were a blue. She could still remember that as a calf Old Sarah's eye color didn't change to brown like most other cattle. It made her special.

"Could I still visit her at your farm?" Akari asked, suddenly sentimental. Cain looked over at her and, with the smile still plastered on his face, nodded yes. "Bye Old Sarah," she said rubbing the cow's side. Old Sarah looked at her before letting out a loud moo. Cain, with excellent care, led Old Sarah out and down the hill. When Hannah had offered a small amount for the older cow Akari had turned it down, saying she wasn't doing this for money it was for Old Sarah's health. The elder cow needed more care and attention then Akari could give. At this point most farmers would have put her down but not in this town.

Turning to her now empty barn Akari contemplated what she could do with it. It needed a good cleaning that was for sure. Deciding that was what she would do she exited quickly to her house to get supplies. As she walked in she chanced a glance across the field to Yuuki's farm. She froze when she realized he was standing there watching her. His arms were on his hips and a basket at his feet was filled with tomatoes. Of course his perfect crop had come in twice. Looking away quickly she entered her house and shut the door behind her resting against it.

She stood a moment longer before making her way to the bed she had just made only a few hours before. His jacket rested on top and she considered running it over to him. Surely he knew Luna had stopped by to chat. Leaving the jacket where it was she moved to her utility closet and gathered up her broom and some cleaning chemicals. Placing them on the table so to keep mental inventory Akari decided that for now she would just sweep it out then go from there. The barn was covered in fodder and _dung_ and a few other mystery things. Taking her broom she peeked out of the window to make sure he wasn't still being a creeper, then seeing that he had disappeared she exited and rushed to the barn.

After a good two hours she could officially declare the barn clean. Even the walls had been scrubbed and her nails were cleaner as well from all the soap she had used. Feeling content she decided it was time for a shower and then maybe a walk around town. Walking out she ushered her chickens into their coop and closed the door tightly so they couldn't escape, as they loved to any chance they got. Walking over to her tree she picked up the discarded camera and journal. Tucking the journal under her arm she lifted the camera to her eye and looked through the view finder. Slowly moving in a circle she let the camera rest on the image near the ocean again, her muse, and the sun hit the water perfectly and she couldn't help but take a photo. Looking at it again she wondered if maybe Simon would be up for teaching her more about photography. Shrugging to herself she headed inside to clean up, ready for a good night.

* * *

Akari sat on the pier with Luke and Owen eating a sandwich Maya had provided. The two men had wondered down to town early that night and had invited Akari to sit with them. She had been exiting the Inn, after a nice chat with Maya about the weather and sunlight and flowers and sweets. The girl could talk your ear off if she could, but Akari didn't mind so much. The two men were talking about how the weather change was really nice and how their ladies were changing with the season.

"Kathy seems to always back off right when I think everything is going great," Owen mentioned after a while. "I don't know, if I try to be assertive about my interest it sometimes works then other times it pushes her further away." He looked over at Akari on Luke's right. "Akari, as a woman, what would you want?"

Akari swallowed and considered the question. Her feet dipped into the water and a few fearless fish nibbled on her toes until she kicked them away. "Well it is nice to know that a man is interested, but it is also nice to know they will wait for you to be ready and that you don't push it too often." Removing part of the crust she stuffed it into her mouth as Owen nodded.

"I guess me and her need to have a serious talk. I'm willing to wait for her to be ready but I want to know that she will be with me in the end." Luke nodded, his gaze pointed upwards to the sky. The sun had set hours ago and now a few stars graced the town. The lights Gill had set up were beautiful, and the reflection in the water was just as nice. The trio sat in silence for a while just listening.

"Akari?" Luke finally asked.

"Yes Luke?" Licking her lip she sat the sandwich down on her lap again. Maya made _amazing _sandwiches, and nothing else.

"Why do we never see you? Do you not like us?" Taken aback Akari denied it right away. "It's just that this is the most we have seen you in months." Both he and Owen nodded at her. "Is something wrong?" After a moment of thought he jumped forward grabbing her arms. "Are you going to die?!" He shook her and relaxed once she laughed.

"Luke relax," she rested her hand on his arm causing him to release her. "I know that I need to be more social. I have gone weeks without talking to anyone for a while and it really got to me." She shrugged, trying not to let all the emotions explode out of her. "I-is that ok?"

"We _like_ you Akari," Owen said leaning forward to see past Luke. Smiling at the two Akari felt like maybe she _could _make some friends here. Hearing something clank against the ground the trio looked over to see Selena looking their way, a furious look on her face, and a bangle she had been trying to put on rolling towards the drop off. As it fell into the ocean Akari felt a strange fear well up in her. Owen muttered something vulgar and Luke quickly jumped up and rushed over to her. Akari looked over to Owen and the two sat in silence as Luke tried to talk quietly to Selena and she outright yelled in response.

"What is happening?" Akari finally asked, too afraid to look away just in case it was towards her.

"Luke promised her he wouldn't show up tonight. He makes her nervous."

"So? Doesn't he show up every night?"

"No," Owen sighed. "It's complicated. There is a man showing up tonight that would be willing to send Selena to a school if he was impressed enough." He arched his eye brows at her and Akari blushed.

"So…he wanted her to, like, _impress_ him."

"That is how Luke took it and Selena flipped. They had a big fight about it last month and then last night he brought it up. He just wants to be there to support her in something she loves but she can't _impress_ the man with Luke there."

"She wouldn't-"

"You obviously don't know Selena." He picked up his feet and stood before offering Akari a hand up. Standing behind him the duo made their way around the two fighting lovers. Taking the stairway they entered the Inn. Owen made a move to use the back stairs but Akari stopped. "You can come with me Akari." He pushed. Shaking her head Akari waved goodbye to her new 'soon to be friend' and watched him go. Moving to sit at the table by the door she smiled at Calvin.

"Akari," he greeting by tipping his hat.

"Calvin," she greeted by tipping her head.

"Thanks again for seein' my show last night."

"You were wonderful, I just regret not going before now." She replied. "Where do you find the inspiration?"

"Everywhere," he stated simply. Looking across the dark room he smiled at Yolanda and Maya. The two women giggled and made themselves busy with work. "So what made you decide to see me?"

"I always get invited and never went," shrugging she continued. "I'm trying to be more social and that seemed like a great place to start." He nodded. "So tell me about you and Phoebe. Word is you two are getting married soon."

"Oh, no." He looked sad after that. "We both are too busy to set a date. She is leaving for the Flowerbud expedition soon and I was not invited along. So I'm not sure where we stand."

"Things change all the time Calvin," she reassured him. "I'm sure sometime soon you will be married."

"I just want stability in our relationship."

"Then talk to her?"

Laughing Calvin shook his head no. "She isn't the talking type. She will just bury herself in work until I give up or forget. No, with us it's more complex than that." Standing he bid her a good night and walked to his room.

Akari sat there a moment longer thinking to herself. How did everyone else's lives get so dramatic? From her outside view everyone was perfect and happy except for her. Apparently not.

* * *

**End of Chapter two. Thoughts? Comments? Leave 'em folks!**


End file.
